<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Am I the bad guy by H_Luke13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620516">Am I the bad guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Luke13/pseuds/H_Luke13'>H_Luke13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elijah Kamski &amp; Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Luke13/pseuds/H_Luke13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People knew he was a detective. They knew he was good at his job and very dedicated to it. They knew he hated android and loved cats (from the pic on his desk). But no one knew that he was so much more than that.<br/>...........................<br/>Conner thought  " am I the bad guy in this story ".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Kamski &amp; Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 &amp; Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Am I the bad guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People knew he was a detective. They knew he was good at his job and very dedicated to it. They knew he hated android and loved cats (from the pic on his desk). But no one knew that he was so much more than that.</p><p>He was tired of being treated like the enemy. He loved his job but he couldn’t take the hate he got from his colleagues after the revolution. He only had few friends Tina and Chris but even they started to get tired of his hate.</p><p>No matter what he did he couldn’t stop seeing them as machines even though he was the reason the department favorite android the RK800 known as Conner deviated in the first place. </p><p>He works hard to make him deviate through obstructing his missions and insulting him over and over again. He just couldn’t stop thinking what If he deviated because he thought that’s what his human wanted. They might have developed into sentient beings but they are not humans. </p><p>One day the RK900 came to his department he was looking at him when he entered. He looked around the place and then set his eyes on the detective desk. He went there and handed him a letter.it was written in it "hello little brother, I hope you don’t mind taking care of my friend for a while, love ELI". He looked at the RK900 and then told him to follow him. On the opposite part of the room, the RK800 was staring at them weirdly.</p><p>He took the android home with him he asked him If he had a name he’d prefer being called by but the android didn’t and told him to name him if he wanted. The detective looked at the android and said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He asked him if he had something he wanted to do. He explained that he was the upgrade of the previous model RK800 and that he was the finished product of that prototype he was only built for specific things and he wasn’t sure if he can do anything else. </p><p>The RK900 started living with the detective and his cat Grumpy. The android didn’t understand why she was named that but Gavin explained that she was so grumpy when he first got her. After a week of the android together with the detective, the android saw the detective come home with a large bruise on his neck and a knife wound in his hands the detective told him that the criminal was not cooperative.</p><p>The Rk900 now known as Nines decided he wanted to work at the DPD with the detective. The detective didn’t say anything and the next morning he took him to work with him. Introduced him to Fowler and told him to go talk to him. Flower shouted for Gavin to join him in his office and assigned the RK900 as his partner.</p><p>After the RK900 settled in the disk directly across Gavin he noticed his predecessor the RK800 aka Conner approaching. The RK800 asked him to interface and he accepted.<br/>
RK800: hello my name is Conner what’s your name.<br/>
RK900: Nines<br/>
RK800: I like your name Nines. I heard you’ve been assigned to work as detective reed partner as your predecessor I wanted to warn you about his temper.</p><p>And after that, he started showing him memories of the detective before the revolution. the RK900 knew why the detective did that Elijah told him and Chloe showed him the real Gavin reed. The one that was the reason coroner deviated in the first place. But the detective wanted that part of his life to remain a secret so he remained quiet and didn’t comment.</p><p>After that, the RK900 broke the interface and told his predecessor that he will be careful. RK800 looked at him for a minute then went to sit next to Lieutenant Hank. Contrary to the memories the detective was quite lately he didn’t talk much he didn’t even go to talk to his friends Tina and Chris. But no one else seems to notice o one else seems to care.</p><p>To the RK900 the detective was one of the people that invented android alongside his brother Elijah Kamski but no one knew that the original Chloe told him their story of how Gavin left after creating the first few androids and decided to go into the police work how he changed his last name and wiped all digital data about Gavin Kamski how he worked his ass off to get to where he was today and how unfair the treatment he got because of his enmity with the Lieutenant. How the caption gave him shitty cases and made him fix the mistakes the lieutenant did because he was drunk and mishandled witnesses and messed paperwork and how he refused to kick him out because of his relationship with the lieutenant.</p><p>The Rk900 didn’t understand why he remained in a job where he was unappreciated and hated but then he watched the detective work he watched his passion to solve cases his way of handling wetness and victims working with the detective for a month was an eye-opening experience for the Rk900 he saw how much he loved his job and how much he suffered because of that love.</p><p>One day Elijah Kamski entered the department and went straight to the captain's office. After a moment the captain gathered Rk900, Gavin, RK800, and lieutenant Hanks in his office. He told them he wanted them to work together as the only android/human team in the department to solve the kidnapping of one of Elijah Kamski’s androids.<br/>
Elijah: her name is Rea she is an RT600 model she disappeared 2 days ago and then I got a threatening email from her with a picture of one of her legs ripped off I authenticated the picture and it’s real.<br/>
RK800:why didn’t you report her missing before.<br/>
Elijah: she has a habit of going to sleepover at my brother's with some of her friends in Jericho.<br/>
RK800: there is no mention of a brother in your records Mr.Kamski could you tell us the name and address of everyone she might have contact with.<br/>
Elijah: of course I already sent it to you via email<br/>
The Rk800 look at the email fast the said: there is no contact of your brother in the list you sent me<br/>
Elijah: you don’t need it he didn’t have any contact with her recently.<br/>
RK800: withholding information is not the best action to do at the moment Mr.Kamski<br/>
Elijah: I’m not I assure you you have all the information you need now please find her. And then he left the office.</p><p>Then the RK800 said "captain I think me and lieutenant Hank are enough to work this case we can handle it on our own" the captain replied "That may be true but Mr.Kamski requested the case be handed to detective reed and Rk900" Conner LED spin yellow while looking at them he asked "do you perhaps have a personal relationship with Mr.Kamski detective " Gavin replied " no he probably thought the RK900 is more capable than you since he’s more advanced" then he left the room with the RK900 and Conner followed them with his eyes he excused himself and dragged the lieutenant following Gavin and RK900 to the precinct back entrance the parking lot making sure they don’t notice him to his surprise he saw Elijah waiting for them and then hugging him he did nothing and overhear their conversation.<br/>
Elijah: Omg gav I don’t know what to do.<br/>
The detective hugged him back and said: it’s ok Lijah she will be fine just calm down. And that was the warmest tone he ever heard the detective talk in.<br/>
Elijah: but she doesn’t have long by looking at the picture<br/>
Gavin: it’s ok Eli we’ll find her.</p><p>Anderson screamed "WTF, how do these creeps know each other " while Rk800 LED spin yellow then went back to blue. </p><p>A week later Rk900 and detective reed found the missing Chloe aka Rea but no one knew how? RK800 went to RK900 and asked him for an interface by shoving his hand on the other android face. </p><p> (RK800: how did you and the detective find her and why didn’t you inform us.)
(RK900: the detective and I traced the IP address in the picture we managed to triangulate it to a specific area south of Detroit. The detective and I then studied the picture for more clue about the type of brick behind Rea were used in 2020 for an abandoned apartment complex we stalked the area around it and noticed a few suspicious movements in one of the buildings. It was easy after that to find the floor and apartment she was held at. We called the swat team and worked with them to get her fast since we were worried they might have noticed us and decided to relocate.)
(RK800: why didn’t you tell us your plan and let us help.)
(RK900: the detective thought it was unnecessary and he said that you and the Lieutenant will only take the credit for our work as you usually do)</p><p>Then RK900 broke off the interface because the captain was calling them for a briefing. </p><p>After that, the Captain congratulate them 4 all and told them to get back to work. The RK900 noticed that people started going to the Lieutenant and Conner to congratulate them on a job well done and no one other than Tina and Chris pats him in the back for being the one who did the work. The RK900 didn’t understand that dynamic and then he decided he was going to talk about it with the detective when they get home.</p><p>Once they stepped inside the apartment grumpy jumpy from the sofa he was sitting on and went to rub himself in Gavin and Nines. Gavin gave him a few pats then went to the kitchen and Nines followed.<br/>
RK900: detective may I ask you a question?<br/>
Gavin: you are asking a question and I told you to call me Gavin.<br/>
RK900: why do you let them take credit for our work they did nothing to help.<br/>
Gavin: if you start telling people that you were the one that did the work they will think you’re spoiled jealous and petty. I don’t want to be that I’m tired of people hating me. I don’t want to ruin their world everyone needs a villain to blame for their incompetence and uneventful lives.<br/>
RK900: why do you have to be the villain you might have a bit of a temper and a foul mouth but your not a bad person.<br/>
Gavin: Well thank you tin can but that won’t change what people think of me they already judged me and made up their minds about who I am. And I let them do it because both of us know that I’m above them I just let them make me the bad guy because. I just petty them.<br/>
Nines LED spin red then yellow then settle on blue again and he didn’t say anything. They sat in front of the TV and watched some shit comedy show that they didn’t focus on while Gavin had his dinner in his lap. Then Gavin said something ” you know Tincan I love my job but between us, I’m tired of it I’m thinking that it may be time for me to retire I already have enough money that will last me two different lifetimes from my work with Eli, maybe I should travel or something, sometimes I just want to sleep." Nines didn’t say anything and Gavin didn’t expect him to. And for the rest of the evening, they sat on the sofa watching TV and eating.</p><p>The next day Gavin went to the captain's office talked to him and then left smiling. Nines knew that he just applied for retirement. They continue to work as usual. By the next few Gavin gathered his belongings and left. </p><p>RK800 noticed that the department efficiency’s in solving cases decreased after a little investigation he found out that the person that used to subtly help people with clues and other stuff had retired and with him not here the number of unclosed cases increased. He also noticed that the lieutenant's bad habit of drinking and smoking had become worse since he was not being harassed by Gavin comments he became laxer and less aware of them even though Conner tried to help it didn’t work the lieutenant has started to become a liability and people noticed that. The environment around the office also Changed people didn’t have a person they can blame for their mistakes for making the office stressful or making rude comments that had clues that help people. </p><p>Conner thought of his encounter with the detective before and after he deviates then he went to Nines to help him figured it out and Nines helped him and showed him all the information he had on Gavin all the good and bad and the reason behind them then he thought " am I the bad guy in this story ".</p><p>While Gavin missed his work he finally felt free. He didn’t have to hide who he is no case to worry about and no promotion to pursue. He is getting more than 4 hours of sleep and he is surrounded by his brother and his friends and people that didn’t look at him with pure hate and wished to stab him in the back. It was a slow life but maybe that what he wanted all along but was too stubborn to realize it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may or may not write something similar in the future 😊. It's my first time posting anything here I hope you enjoy it I would appreciate any constructive criticism.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>